Rendez-vous avec une inconnue
by Neymanga
Summary: "Tu m'as bien dit que aujourd'hui c'était ton anniversaire pourtant, non ? Dit-elle finalement. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté."


**Petit one shot pour l'anniversaire de Hawks !**

_Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligée d'accepter.

Le héros ailé regardait la jeune femme en face de lui à la chevelure bicolore avec insistance, alors que cette dernière ne répondit pas, se contentant de mordiller le bout de la paille de son soda. Il continua à la fixer longuement, insatisfait par ce manque de réponse, et elle finit par soupirer, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, et de jouer avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

_Tu m'as bien dit qu'aujourd'hui c'était ton anniversaire pourtant, non ? Dit-elle finalement. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté.

Toutefois, son regard ne mentait pas. Il y avait autre chose et le blond savait très bien que ce n'était pas une fan hystérique. Il savait les reconnaitre et elle ne ressemblait absolument pas à l'une d'elle. Elle était beaucoup trop posée, désintéressé par la situation et à l'aise face à lui pour être l'une d'elle. Mais, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il savait qu'il devait se méfier de cette inconnue et que ses motivations lui apporteraient plus de problèmes qu'une fan.

Oui, une inconnue qu'il ne connaissait, ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, et pourtant, il se retrouvait assis dans un café avec elle, dans ses vêtement de simple civils.

Et tous cela avait commencé la veille.

En effet, le jour précédent, le blond se trouvait dans le même petit café mais cette fois-ci en compagnie de Rumi Usagiyama, plus connue sous le nom de Miruko, qui l'ennuyait fortement.

_Allez Hawks ! D'habitude c'est beaucoup plus drôle d'être avec toi ! S'exclama l'héroïne lapine.

_Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur, c'est tout.

_Pourtant, c'est ton anniversaire demain, tu devrais être plus excité ! Tu pourrais, je ne sais pas, aller en boite, rencontré une fille et faire ta petite affaire.

_Ne me parles pas de ça s'il te plait, répondit-il froidement.

Toutefois, son expression perdu toute trace d'animosité et redevint juste blasé. La jeune femme en face de lui fut plus qu'étonné par sa réaction. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'osait pas dire et ça, elle le remarqua tout de suite. C'était un sujet sensible.

_Dis-moi, Hawks, reprit-elle.

_Hm ? Dit-il peu intéressé tout en remuant son café avec sa cuillère avant de l'apporter à ses lèvres.

_C'est très indiscret, mais sois honnête, dit la demi-lapine. Tu es frustré par ce tu ne l'as jamais fait, c'est ça ?

Il faillit s'étouffer et toussa fortement.

_Je te demande pardon ?

_Tu n'as jamais eu ce genre de relation avec quelqu'un, donc tu es frustré. Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave, ça finira par t'arriver.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je ne suis absolument pas frustré, répondit-il inconfortable.

_Mais tu n'as jamais eu ce genre de relation.

_C'est faux !

_Dit moi à quand remonte ta dernière « fameuse » et inexistante aventure alors ? Sans rentrer dans les détails, je viens de manger.

_Eh bien… c'était il y a trois semaine, répondit-il finalement en fuyant le regard de la plus âgées.

_Ah ouais ? Et elle ressemblait à quoi.

_Elle était brune, dit-il incertain.

_Bien essayé, mais je te connais Hawks, ajouta la lapine. Si ça remonte à il y a trois semaines, tu aurais été incapable de te rappeler de sa couleur de cheveux, de plus, tu étais débordé par le travail il y a trois semaines, tellement que ta mère t'apportait des repas tous les soirs et que tu ne sortais pas de chez toi. Alors, plus crédible le mensonge la prochaine fois, s'il te plait.

_Eh alors, est-ce que ça pose problèmes si je n'ai jamais touché une fille ?

_Je pensais juste que le numéro deux, qui est le héros le plus sexy selon les japonaises, serait un peu plus aventureux.

_Merci de te soucier de moi mais je vis très bien le manque de contact féminin.

_Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas avoir vécu quelque chose d'olé-olé avec quelqu'un ! J'espère juste pour toi que tu as déjà eu une copine et ton premier baiser, plaisanta-t-elle afin de mettre le numéro deux à l'aise.

Mais il ne semblait pas du tout amusé. Un gros blanc s'en suivit et de la gêne se lisait facilement sur le visage du blond qui essayait vainement de garder une expression blasé.

_Ok, tu me fais vraiment pitié là, reprit l'héroïne.

_Ecoute, souffla-t-il, si je n'ai jamais rien eu avec quelqu'un c'est juste parce que j'avais pour unique objectif de devenir un héros et, dès que je le suis devenu, j'ai été très pris par mon travail. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps pour les filles quand j'étudiais et je ne l'ai toujours pas maintenant. Du coup, le célibat est mon éternel ami.

_Même pas un accident en boite parce que tu avais trop bu ?

_Rien, et je n'ai pas le temps pour aller me saouler à droite à gauche.

_ Même pas un tout petit bisou ?

_Ma vie sentimental est aussi désertique que le Sahara, confirma-t-il.

_Elle est catastrophique aussi, murmura-t-elle. Et dire que tu es un véritable flirt avec tes fans, tu passes juste ta frustration sur elle.

_Absolument pas, et je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas frustré. Ça leur fait plaisir et ça ne me dérange pas de le faire. Puis le fan service n'a jamais tué personne.

_C'est ça, je te crois… dit-elle finalement.

Il continua à boire son café mais la jeune femme tapait rapidement du pied sur le sol, comme pour signaler que quelque chose la dérangeait.

_Non, tu me fais vraiment trop pitié, reprit-elle.

_Quoi encore ?

_Ok, regarde autour de toi, dit-elle en se mettant à coté du numéro deux. Tu vas voir la fille la plus mignonne dans ce café et tu lui demande son numéro. Demain, tu vas en rendez-vous avec elle.

_Je n'ai pas envie, j'ai du travail, répondit-il simplement.

_D'abord, je sais très bien que tes internes t'empêchent d'aller à ton travail le jour de ton anniversaire parce que tu te surmène trop les autres jours, même pendant les fêtes, et qu'ils ont fait une pétition auprès de tes fans pour que tu ne travailles pas ce jour-là, allant même jusqu'à te retirer ta licence de héros pour demain-

_Attends, comment tu sais ça ?

_Et, l'interrompit-elle, si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, je me ferais un malin plaisir de dévoiler à tes fans que tu es puceau.

_T'es sérieuse là ? Questionna-t-il incrédule.

_Voyons… « Le héros le plus sexy du japon est aussi vierge qu'une gamine de cinq ans » je pense que ce sera un titre magnifique sur la une des magazines people.

_Je me demande même pourquoi je t'en ai parler…

_Aller, va voir une fille, la plus canon, prend son numéro et présente-toi à ton rendez-vous demain. Ose ne pas venir et je t'assure que je n'aurais aucune gêne à envoyer un message à nos chers amis les médias.

_C'est du chantage ! d'indigna le héros.

_Arrête de faire la personne outrée alors qu'on sait tous les deux que tu es très loin d'être étranger à ses pratiques. Tu veux que je te rappelle ce que tu m'as fait il n'y a pas plus tard qu'une semaine ?

_J'ai compris, je vais le faire.

_Tu me remercieras plus tard, répondit l'héroïne en s'asseyant à nouveau à sa place.

Le numéro deux regarda autour de lui et son regard s'arrêta dans le coin du café. Une jeune femme au cheveux bicolores était tranquillement assise dans un coin de la pièce et semblait être dans sa petite bulle, isolé du reste du monde, un livre à la main. Elle remonta ses lunettes d'un geste nonchalant du dos de la main, posa son livre sur la table, passa une main dans ses cheveux afin d'arranger une de ses mèches et enfin, posa son menton dans la paume de sa main, passant son autre bras sous sa poitrine avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Le blond n'avait loupé aucune seconde de ce spectacle hypnotique et la numéro cinq l'avait bien remarqué.

_Oh, est-ce que la mignonne petite biche, que je vois là-bas, a retenu l'intention de ton regard de rapace ? Questionna l'héroïne d'une voix amusée.

Le héros ailés fut déstabilisé tandis qu'il cherchait vainement ses mots.

_Ne reste pas là comme un abrutit et va lui parler. N'oublie pas de prendre son numéro et de l'inviter à sortir, reprit-elle.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune femme avec appréhension. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'habitude de « flirter » avec ses fans mais ce n'était rien de bien méchant et ça s'arrêtait à des clins d'œil ou des sourires charmeurs. Là, c'était complètement différent. C'était lui qui devait engager la conversation avec une femme qui ne lui avait rien demander et c'était lui qui était tombé sous le charme. Il n'était pas en position de force et c'était quelque choses qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Ça avait toujours été les filles qui venait à lui, jamais l'inverse : le rapace s'était transformé en proie.

Le blond arriva à sa table et posa ses paumes à plats sur celle-ci. La « mignonne petite biche » fut alertée, comme si elle avait été jetée au beau milieu de l'autoroute et qu'elle était éclairé par la lumière de phares, et le regarda avec des yeux innocents et perdus.

_Excuses-moi de te déranger, j'aimerais te parler, commença le héros. Est-ce que je peux m'assoir ?

Au loin, Miruko, qui avait tout entendu, regardait la scène avec dépit face au manque de courage et de charisme soudain de son collègue. Les cils de la bicolore papillonnèrent, ajoutant encore plus de confusion à son visage, avant qu'un petit sourire prenne place sur son visage.

_Oui, je vous en prie.

Même sa voix était douce. Le blond perdait peu à peu ses moyens et s'assit en face d'elle. La maturité que dégageait cette femme était envoutante et il dû se faire violence pour ne pas baisser les yeux vers la courbe de ses fines lèvres. C'était un comportement étrange de sa part mais il savait que s'il se laissait aller, s'en était fini de lui.

_Je vous écoute, que souhaitiez-vous me dire ? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix naturellement suave.

_Je – il s'éclaircit la voix, embarrassé – je voulais te demander si je pouvais avoir ton numéro. Tu es vraiment très jolie.

Elle fut très surprise par sa franchise et le blond en fut choqué également.

_Enfin, reprit-il, demain c'est mon anniversaire et mon amie que tu vois là-bas veut que j'aie un rendez-vous, enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aimerais beaucoup avoir un rendez-vous avec toi. Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter si ça te dérange !

Au moins, il n'avait pas bafouillé, se félicita-t-il intérieurement. Elle tenta d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait de dire et le regarda avec stupeur.

_Attendez un instant, dit-elle soudainement. Vous êtes bien le numéro deux, Hawks ?

_Ah, oui, c'est bien moi, répondit le blond gêné.

_Oh…

Les yeux d'onyx de la jeune femme, qui ne reflétait avant qu'une pure incompréhension, semblait montrer un certain éclat. C'était comme si elle venait de penser à quelque chose d'incroyable et d'incroyablement dangereux et stupide, mais cette idée semblait la ravir. Mais tout cela, le numéro deux ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

_Eh bien, ça ne me pose pas de problème de t'accompagner, j'en serais même ravie !

Il fut surpris par sa réponse et c'était lui qui ressemblait à présent à une biche perdu sur l'autoroute. La jeune femme pris un morceau de papier dans son sac ainsi qu'un stylo puis marqua rapidement quelque chose dessus. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle posa à nouveau son menton sur sa paume et regarda le blond avec une mine enjôleuse avant de lui tendre la petite note.

_Appelle-moi, dit-elle simplement avec un clin d'œil.

Il prit le papier, ébahi, et la jeune femme effleura légèrement la main du blond lorsqu'elle se leva. Au vu du sourire satisfait qu'elle lui offrit lorsqu'elle le vit frissonner et rougir, c'était sûrement volontaire. Elle récupéra son sac et sortit tranquillement alors que le blond essayait de retrouver son calme.

_Ce n'était pas une biche finalement, déclara Miruko qui s'était approché de son collège, mais une vraie tigresse ! Elle ne porte même pas d'habits provoquant qu'elle a réussit à ne faire qu'une bouché de toi. Heureusement qu'elle ne dévoile pas sa peau parce qu'elle t'aurait tué.

_Elle a l'air si innocente pourtant… murmura-t-il.

C'est ainsi qui se retrouvait au même café que la veille.

S'il n'avait pas été alerté par les pensées de la jeune femme la veille, il était à présent plus que conscient que quelque chose clochait. Elle était trop parfaite. Intelligente, cultivée, bien élevée, belle, mignonne. Elle avait tout de son côté et le héros avait appris à se méfier de ce qui brillait un peu trop. Toutefois, il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ce qu'elle voulait. Ce n'était pas de l'argent, elle avait l'air plutôt aisé par ailleurs. Elle ne l'avait même pas reconnu la première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé donc ce n'était pas une fan qui profitait de ses charmes. Non, elle était juste parfaite.

_Que veux-tu que l'on fasse après, Fuyumi-chan ? Questionna-t-il.

Ladite Fuyumi le regarda avec un sourire avant de se lever.

_Je pense que l'on devrait se promener, dit-elle avec un sourire, on pourrait peut-être trouver quelque chose d'intéressant en ville.

Hawks acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ils se mirent à marcher et le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer des regards en coins. C'était une beauté hivernale. Sa peau était plutôt pêchue mais la rougeur de ses lèvres, la blancheur de ses cheveux sublimé par quelque mèches rouge et ses yeux d'un gris froid mais étincelant renforçait le côté reine des glaces qu'elle renvoyait. Mais si son apparence était froide, sa personnalité en était tout autre. Accueillante, avenante, elle était un vrai concentré de chaleur et de douceur.

_Merci beaucoup pour cette journée, Hawks-san, déclara-t-elle soudainement, je passe vraiment un bon moment avec toi.

_C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier, répondit-il. C'est mon anniversaire et tu as accepté de rester avec moi.

Elle lui sourit et continua à avancer droit devant elle. Elle était incroyable et cela donnait envie au blond de l'impressionner. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et cela donna une idée au héros.

_Dis-moi Fuyumi-chan, est-ce que tu as déjà volé ?

Elle le regarda étonnée.

_Non, je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion, répondit-elle hésitante.

Il lui offrit un sourire et lui tendis sa main. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux face à celle-ci et approcha la sienne qui tremblait. Une fois qu'elle eut placé sa main dans celle du jeune homme, il la tira vers lui et elle dû s'accrocher à ses épaules. Il la porta comme une princesse et elle cala instinctivement sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

_Tu n'as pas le vertige ? Questionna-t-il amusée par la petite moue de la jeune femme.

_Je ne crois pas, répondit-elle simplement.

Toutefois, dès que le blond se mit à déployer ses ailes et qu'il quitta le sol, elle s'accrocha à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il sourit face à ce comportement craintif de la bicolore et s'éleva dans le ciel.

_Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux, lui dit-il après quelque minutes.

Elle se décrispa un peu et ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Elle tomba sur le sourire du numéro deux alors que celui-ci était concentré sur la route qu'il empruntait. Elle détourna les yeux et regarda en bas. Toutefois, ce n'était pas de la peur qu'elle ressentit mais autre chose :

De l'émerveillement.

La nuit était tombée et la ville resplendissait, éclairée par les réverbères, les enseignes et les immeuble. Une multitude de point se déplaçait créant des vagues incroyables qui s'arrêtaient à un feu a un feu avant de reprendre leur mouvement. Le spectacle était juste incroyable et presque irréel mais les yeux de la jeune femme se teintèrent d'une certaine culpabilité.

_Il commence à se faire tard, déclara le héros. Tu veux que je te dépose chez toi ?

Fuyumi hocha la tête et le blond lui sourit.

…

_C'est chez moi… dit-elle simplement.

Les deux jeunes adultes étaient à présent devant la maison de la jeune femme, après avoir perdu beaucoup de temps à trouver le chemin – ce qui était volontaire de la part du blond. La bicolore avait passer une soirée extraordinaire, à voler autour de la ville, mais ses yeux étaient encore teintés de cette même culpabilité.

_Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi grand… souffla le héros ébahi.

_Oh, je n'y vis pas seule. Il y a mon père et mes deux frères.

_C'est quand même immense pour quatre personne.

Elle lui sourit avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de sonner à la porte. Juste après, elle se mit à côté du héros et enroula son bras avec le sien. Le héros la regarda confus et, avant qu'il puisse l'interroger, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme à la forte carrure.

_Ah, Fuyumi, c'est-

L'homme s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et dévisagea les deux jeunes gens en face de lui. Toutefois, le numéro deux regardait l'inconnu, pas si inconnu que ça, avec surprise.

_Ah ! Bonsoir papa ! S'exclama Fuyumi.

_C'est ton père ?! Questionna Hawks affolé.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec ma fille ? Questionna le paternel froidement.

_Mais enfin papa, reprit Fuyumi, je t'ai dit que j'allais à un rendez-vous avec mon copain !

_Et c'est lui ton copain ? Demanda-t-il encore plus froidement.

_Bah oui !

La bicolore resserra son étreinte sur le bras de Hawks, allant jusqu'à poser sa tête sur son épaule.

_Oh, Nee-san, tu es rentrée.

_Ah, c'est lui ton copain ?

Deux jeunes garçons venaient d'arriver à leur tour, l'un au cheveux d'argent et l'autre à la chevelure rouge et blanche.

_Ah, Natsuo ! Shouto !

_Fuyumi, commença Hawks perdu.

_Oui mon amour ?

_Fuyumi, reprit le paternel, tu sors vraiment avec lui ?

_Bien sûr ! Ça ne fait que quelques jours que l'on sort ensemble mais je m'imagine déjà vivre ma vie avec lui ! S'exclama-t-elle tout en se délectant de l'expression de rage affiché par le père.

_Pourquoi tu poses la question papa ? Reprit Natsuo. Ne nous dis pas que les choix de ta fille ne te conviennent pas.

_C'est bien toi qui nous as dis que tu ferais des efforts, renchérit Shouto.

_Surtout que Nee-chan a l'air tellement heureuse avec lui, ajouta le décoloré.

_Tu ne lui ferais pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? Compléta l'élève de UA.

Le numéro un bouillonnait en regardant les deux jeunes adultes alors que Natsuo se retenait d'exploser de rire derrière lui et Shouto affichait un rictus moqueur.

_Non, ça ne me dérange pas, répondit Endeavor avec un sourire crispé. Tu es assez grande Fuyumi pour gérer tes relations et celle-ci n'est pas un problème.

_Ah merci papa ! On se voit plus tard mon cœur !

Hawks, qui était déjà complètement perdu, n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que l'institutrice avait pris son visage en main avant de coller ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était son premier baiser, et tout ça, sous les yeux d'un père atteint de pulsions meurtrière et de frères qui profitaient beaucoup trop de la scène. Toutefois, elle ne s'arrêta pas là. La jeune femme passa ses bras derrière la nuque du blond et approfondit le baiser, ce qui eut pour mérite d'arracher un grognement involontaire du héros. Ce baiser était déjà plus qu'indécent pour les normes japonaises mais la jeune femme n'en avait que faire. Son père détestait, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Pour ce qui était du blond, il appréciait ce contact bien plus qu'il ne devrait. Les lèvres de Fuyumi était bien trop plaisante, tellement qu'il en avait complètement oublié la présence des trois autres. Et lorsque le baiser s'acheva, il ressentit une pointe de déception.

_Rentre bien et fait attention, déclara Fuyumi avec un sourire en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le héros ailé se contenta d'acquiescer alors que la bicolore rejoignait ses deux frères. Mais le père était loin d'être de bonne humeur et il foudroyait le blond avec une haine, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas Fuyumi qui tapa dans la main de ses deux frères en signe de victoire.

_Je crois que je vais y aller, déclara Hawks soudainement gêné.

_Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, répliqua Endeavor.

_Au revoir mon chou ! Renchérit Fuyumi.

Toutefois, tenant à sa vie, le héros était parti bien trop vite pour voir le visage de son idole d'enfance déformé par la rage. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il fut à distance suffisante de la maison Todoroki qu'il reçu un message de l'institutrice.

 _(22 :06) Encore joyeux anniversaire ! Et c'était ma petite contrepartie pour avoir accepté. Mon père va s'en souvenir pendant longtemps !_

Il sourit face à son message et tapa une réponse rapidement.

(22 :07) Merci, et on remet ça quand tu veux.

Miruko avait raison : il la remercierait plus tard…

 **J'avais l'idée de la fin avant d'écrire tout le one shot xD.**


End file.
